


Don't

by Katiep15



Category: Shameless (US), gall
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gen, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Leaving Home, Mickey Uses His Words, POV Mickey, Sad Ian, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiep15/pseuds/Katiep15
Summary: I wrote this poem when I saw the third season and Ian was telling Mickey he was leaving.  The beginning three lines is what the both of them say and the rest is what Mickey was thinking.  I didn't touch the poem again until I saw season 7 when Ian left Mickey again so it's a combination of season 3 episode 12 and season 7 episode 11.  Hope you like it.The songs that helped me write this poem was "Crazy in love"by Sofia Karlberg and "Love the way you lie" by Eminem feat Rihanna





	Don't

Don’t,  
Don’t, what?  
Just…  
don’t!

Don’t  
Is a word I wish not to say  
But you insist on me to  
Choking on such a word  
What’s the matter with you?  
Don’t!

I can’t  
Just... Can’t  
My lungs are burning  
My mouth is dry  
My eyes are throbbing  
My arms beg to hold you  
Don’t!

If you want me to chase you  
I won’t  
I wouldn’t  
Couldn’t  
Don’t!

I can’t stop pacing  
Physically and emotionally  
My heart flings to you  
Yet you can’t look me in my eyes  
You’re in my skin,  
What can I do?  
Don’t!

I wish I didn’t have to say it  
I wish I was enough  
I wish we could be together  
I wish we could start fresh  
Just need you…  
Don’t!

Why can’t I be enough?  
You were  
Couldn’t I be enough?  
Enough  
Enough  
enough  
Just… Don’t!

Don’t  
Wait  
Don’t do this  
Don’t, wait  
Please don’t  
Don’t!  
Don’t!


End file.
